


Never Knew You Were This Good

by TimFuckinStaffell



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 15:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19508071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimFuckinStaffell/pseuds/TimFuckinStaffell
Summary: Brian is 20 and a virgin. Roger decides to do something about it.





	1. I'll Find You Someone! I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Good luck reading this mess This is my first fic so please give me feedback and constructive criticism so I can hopefully improve in the future.

  
Brian and Roger are studying together in their dorm for the upcoming pretest. Brian is hard at work in studying, completely focused in the textbook until Roger breaks the silence.

"Brian why don't you have a girlfriend yet?" Roger says, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Dunno, just don't need one I guess." Brian replies, eyes seemingly glued to the 700 page astronomy textbook.

Roger sighs in pity. "Brian you're bloody 20 and in college and you still have no dating experience!" Roger nearly shouts.

Brian shrugs. "I was never interested in relationships. Plus it wouldnt fit with my schedule." Brian states.

"Brian, do you know what "having fun" means? Bet you dont 'cause you never had fun." Roger sighs again, genuinely concerned about his friend. "You never go to any parties Bri, you're probably still a virgin."

"And whats the problem with being a virgin?" Bri asks, finally looking at Roger.

Roger stands up from his chair and goes closer to Brian. "You're going to get bullied if they know that you're a virgin, Bri! I'm really worried about you mate!" Roger sighs and plops back down to the stool.

"Well don't be. I don't care if I get bullied Rog. I really wanna be an astrophysicist and I'm not gonna let sex and romance get in my way!" Brian retorts to Roger, clearly annoyed and returns to reading the book.

"Whether you like it or not Bri, I'm gonna find you a date tomorrow!" Roger says, angry at Brian with his stubborness.

"Whatever mate. I'm not gonna date any of them anyway." Brian sighs, clearly frustrated.

Roger storms out of the room leaving Brian behind.

"I swear I'll find you a fuckin date Bri!"

"Hello...Yes its Roger..do you mind dating my friend? He still doesn't have a girlfriend...Oh.....ok thanks anyways...Bye Alyssa!" Roger puts the phone down with force in frustration.

"Haven't found anyone yet darling? Freddie asks Roger for what he recalls is the millionth time.

"No and you don't need to ask me that everytime Fred." Roger says to Freddie, annoyed.

"Im just checking on you darling." Freddie says, sassy as ever. "You wouldn't wanna disspoint precious Bri Bri wouldn't you?" Freddie adds, looking smugly at Roger.

"For the last time Fred, I don't have a fucking crush on him!" Roger says to him, very annoyed by Freddie's constant teasing.

"Oh don't be silly darling, you just wish you're gonna be his boyfriend don't you?" Freddie laughs.

"God Fred! How hard is it to understand! I'm doing this so he wont be miserable all his life!" Roger angrily shouts.

"Hahaha you're funny Rog!" Fred laughs. "By the way, better start calling again darling cause Brian can't wait forever."

"Shit! Those were all my contacts." Roger starts panicking. "Fuck! Brian wont get a date tonight!

"Well good luck with your little plan dear, i dont have many female friends right now." Fred says to a panicking and desperate Roger, not helping him at all.

"Shit! Fucking hell! This is bad!" Roger puts his hand over his forehead in desperation. "Wait, Fred, I have an idea!"

"And what might that be darling?" Fred asks with a questioning look to Roger.

"I'll just dress up in drag and then have a date with Brian pretending to be a girl!" Roger enthusiastically states to Freddie. I even have some girly features right Fred?

"By some, you mean a lot right?" Freddie says to Roger teasingly. Roger rolls his eyes. "You just wanna date him don't you darling?" Freddie says for the umpteenth time. Roger looks at him disapprovingly and crosses his arms.

  
"Fine, I'm calling Mary."

  
Brian flips the page on his Math textbook for the seemingly millionth time. He's been studying for 7 hours and re-reading the same book 5 times. He is absolutely tired and he can feel his eyes getting heavier. Brian starts falling asleep on the desk.

  
"Hey sweetheart!"

Brian jolts up in surprise and looks at his left to find books and turns his head to the right.

A blonde beauty dressed with a red dress shirt and a matching pencil skirt that perfectly accentuates her small waist and great curves with high heels and a gold studded handbag. He moves to her face. Perfect proportions and the right amount of makeup. Long wavy blond locks down to the shoulders top it all off.

Brian is absolutely amazed and captivated by the blond's beauty but soon remembers about the upcoming pretest and goes back to memorising the material for the test.

"You're Brian right? I'm Liz, Roggie told me that you needed a date."

"Yes. Tell Roger I ain't interested."

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that. The blonde pouts and it oddly looks familiar to Brian.

"Come on Brian, dear lets go to the restaurant."  
The blonde says with her high voice. "Come on darling, I can't wait forever." She then puts a handkerchief on her lips.

Oops.

And then Brian hears it. A rasp in the last phrase. Suddenly, everything falls into place. The familiar pout, the face and the blonde locks.

  
Without a doubt. Its Roger.

  
"Roger, why are you dressed like that?" Brian asks, really surprised.

  
"Fuck, you found out quickly." Roger curses at himself for the mistake.

  
"Yeah, you look great in drag though Rog." Roger's eyes shot up in surprise. "If it weren't for that mistake you made, I probably wouldn't have known that you're not a guy.

Roger suddebly becomes enthusiastic. "So you're interested in girls now Bri?" Roger looks up at Brian with excitement.

"Nah."

  
As he said that word, Roger's hope in his friend's love life crumbled into dust and the wide smile rapidly turned into a frown. "Brian! For the love of god I even wore this dress just for you and you still say no!? Do you even know how much makeup I have just to look like this?"

"Let me guess, probably a lot." Brian says sarcastically.

Roger crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, obviously!" Roger huffs in frustration. "So you want to stay a virgin AND single?"

"For the last time Roggie, Yes!" Brian says, tired of Roger's endless insistence.

"So all this effort in calling girls, dressing up in drag and trying to move and speak like a girl was all for nothing!?" Roger angrily barks at Brian.

"I guess?" Brian shrugs.

"I'm not going to let all this hard work and effort go into waste!" Roger angrily yells.

"And how will you do that Rog?" Brian asks smugly.

"If I can't get you to date anyone I might as well take your virginity instead!" Roger replies.

"Wow Roger, insistent much?" Brian laughs.

Roger angrily huffs at Brian. "I'm serious Bri, If no one wants to take your virginity, then I will." Roger's expression softens.

"Wow, gee thanks Rog but I really got to study right now. Pretest remember?" Brian says to him softly.

"No. You're going to stop reading that goddamn book and let me fuck you Bri!" Roger says to Brian, expecting a complaint or a reply.

Instead, Brian stays silent.

  
Then he speaks up.

  
"Who says you're in control?"


	2. Never Knew You Had It In You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian isn't the prude that Roger thinks he is.

Who says you're in control?"

  
Roger can feel his face heat up and his cock hardening at the way that Brian talks. He gets hornier just from his husky, low and dominant voice. "Uhhh, no one?" Roger tenses up, his heart beating rapidly from the immense sexual tension. "I'm not gay, just helping a friend. Totally straight." Roger thinks to himself.

"Mind explaining to me why you should be in control Roger?" Brian steps closer, asserting dominance towards Roger.

Roger shivers at Brian's actions, cock starting to leak precum and becoming uncomfortably hard against the panties and the tight skirt. "Uhhh..cause I have more experience!" Roger says nervously.

Brian holds Roger's chin, pointing his face up towards him. He moves his head to Roger's ear, feeling him shiver at the close proximity. "You know Roger, I'm not a prude, don't just treat me like a clueless 5 year old." Brian says, voice low and husky.

Roger feels like he's gonna explode from the building sexual tension around the room and whimpers at Brian's words. He feels like he can cum just from Brian touching him.

"I know what you want Rog, so you better not order me around or you're leaving here, ass dry." Brian says to Roger's ear sternly.

Fuck being straight.  
Fuck helping a friend.  
Fuck being rational.

Roger grabs the back of Brian's neck, pushing him against the wall and kisses him sloppily with ragged breaths. They almost instantly proceed assaulting each other's mouths using their tongue with Roger losing. Brian quickly turns and pushes Roger on the desk with force. Roger quickly starts to lose control of his legs, moaning and shaky. He rubs against Brian's clothed cock, begging for friction. Brian then pulls out of the kiss leaving a numb, drooling, aroused Roger desperate for his touch.

"Getting eager are we?" Brian says in a seductive tone, catching his breath. He then pulls Roger in for another kiss and puts his and on Roger's ass, feeling him harden and shake. He clumsily removes Roger's skirt and belt and throws it to god knows where. He starts cupping Roger's round ass, stretching his satin white panties.

"Satin. Kinky." Brian says to Roger directly into his ear and then starts nibbing on his earlobe hungrily. He then touches Roger's hard penis, straining against the moist panties. He starts rubbing the head, lapping precum. Roger can only moan on Brian's chest, spitting out incomprehensible words. He starts stroking and pumping Roger's member slowly and gently with his large, bony hands.

"Ahh...mhm...ngh....Bri..stop...ahhh..." Roger weakly moans, unable to feel much of his body. Brian then carries him gently to the bed, hand still stroking his dick. Brian then takes a look at Roger's ass, hesitating to face fuck him as Roger is in no state to properly function and instead puts the panties to the side, rubbing his ass gently. He then uses Roger's precum to lubricate his finger and starts inserting it into his tight ass, groaning and dick hardening at the very erotic sight. Roger moans and whimpers as Brian expertly puts his long bony finger slowly and gently into his hole. It was certainly a strange feeling considering its his first time. He expected it to hurt more but Brian certainly did a great job of lubing him up. Brian starts to slowly pump his finger into his asshole, making sure to not do it too hard or fast. He bend his finger and angles it in different ways to look for his prostate. Soon enough, Roger quickly gets used to the feeling and moans which makes Brian insert a second finger. Roger grips the sheets, moaning louder as Brian starts fingers him faster and makes a scissoring movement in Roger, following suit with third finger in the mewling drummer. He then slowly pulls the digits out, having a degree of difficulty due to the way the smaller man clenches at the friction. Roger can't help but whine at the sudden emptiness.

"Bri...please...I need you inside me..." Roger says with lust and desire. Brian then rapidly unbuckles his belt and removes his clothes, setting his hard dick free, hissing at the friction. He then takes a look at Roger. Legs wide, down on all fours, cock wet with precum, pupils dilated and face flushed. Brian starts stroking his shaft with Roger drooling at the sight "God. Roger, you look so good right now. So beautiful." Brian says huskily. Roger moans out a "thank you" to Brian, unable to say anything else. "Please...Bri....fuck me....please.."

"Take off your clothes Taylor." Brian commands.

"Bri..but...I thought you wanted the clothes on?" Roger shakily replies, shuddering at Brian's assertive tone.

"I wan't to fuck Roger. Not Liz. Take them off Taylor. Now." Brian commands for the second time with an imposing grit in his voice. Roger obediently takes off the dress shirt and lies down on the bed, needily waiting for Brian to fuck him senseless.

"Good boy." Brian says proudly while lubricating his bare cock . He then pushes the tip into Roger's tight hole, both groaning at the feeling. He all of a sudden pulls out of college student's ass, groaning softly. "Please, Brian...I need you...just fu-ahHHHHHHHhhhhh!" Roger moans loudly, voice raspy and cumming on his chest, startled when Brian swiftly and roughly shoves his big, hard member in Rog's tight ass, unintenionally hitting his prostate. It feels weird being inside him, Brian thinks although he isnt complaining.

"God, Roger you're taking my cock so well. Look at you baby. So good." Brian said with confidence and swagger in his voice, something rarely heard from the curly-haired guitarist. He starts thrusting into him, much to Roger's surprise.

"Ahhh...nghh....mhn.....t-t-thank y-you...ahhh.." Roger moans between ragged, heavy breaths, gradually losing control under Brian's touch. He has never felt something bigger inside him and Brian's utter length and girth couldnt even compare with his even if he took viagra.

"Fuck...Bri....s-so big..ahhh yes fuck me Bri....harder Bri!" Roger moans out loudly, eyes rolling back from ecstasy and unable to feel anything but pleasure and arousal.

Brian groans. "Yeah. Love it when you moan my name Rog." Brian thrusts into the sloppily but deeply, with a quick and steady rhythm making Roger moan uncontrollably.

"Yes...ahhh.....you fuck me so good Brian!....don't stop!...mh....ahnnn" Roger feels his nerves burning, thighs getting numb from the seemiingly endless thrusting and fucking. His back bends from the tremebdous stimulation, not feeling anything but his dick and ass.

"Fuck! Roger you're so good. So tight for me." Brian says, groaning and breathing rapidly.

Roger moans from the praise. "T-t-thank y-you da-daddy.."

Brian shakes from pleasure when Roger says "daddy" and thrusts even faster into him, making Roger shout from pleasure.

"OH FUCK DADDY YES!!" Roger tightens around Brian's hard sin-stick, inviting him to thrust even faster. Brian angles his dick and not long after hits Roger's prostate in amazing speed.

Roger is startled by the sudden stimulation in his ass and moans even louder, getting tighter and tighter. This only makes Brian thrust HARDER and F A S T E R. Roger feels like he has a jackhammer inside him, ass burning.

"FUUUCK BRI GONNA CUM DADDY!!" Roger moans even louder, riding out his orgasm. He cums on the sheets, making them useless. Brian still thrusts in him, making him shake and clench. Roger is very sensitive, and he is unable to moan and grips the sheets, mouth wide open."

"Fuck Rog, so tight!" Brian groans as he cums inside Roger, filling him up well. Roger's eyes roll back and inward as Brian's cum fills him with a good portion of it spilling out.

"So good." Brian says with heavy breaths. "Rog...again.."

"Bri, you're still hard?" Roger replies, feeling absolutely filled and drained

"How can I not be when you look this hot Rog." Brian says as he starts lining up in Roger's hole.

"What? You want me to stop? Dont worry its ok for me." Brian replies reassuringly, stopping himself from fucking the blonde for the second time.

"N-No, I want this Bri.." Roger says nervously, fidgeting his thumbs. "I-Its just that I want you to be more gentle with me this time..." Roger blushes and looks away.

Brian smiles. "Oh...I'll take it slow then." He then slowly slides in, both groaning at the friction. Brian nearly loses control again when feeling the tight, wet, heat of Roger's hole wrapping around his dick. He starts thrusting slowly, keeping a good rhythmn unlike earlier. He marvels at the feeling and gradually increases speed. Roger can't control his mouth at this point, moaning with his tongue out like a pornstar. Brian cant help but groan and speed up at the sight, finding Roger's expression completely erotic and obscene.

Brian, not long after starts seeing white spots. His hearing starts to get blurry from pleasure. He feels like he's in heaven and craves for more, pounding Roger with amazing speed. He groans at the friction and the pressure.

Roger soon loses all of his self control, screaming and moaning loud enough to be heard from their classroom. He feels absolutely drained of cum, ears ringing. He puts a death grip on Brian's back, causing severe bruises. Brian is unable to feel the pain, completely focused on milking Roger of his cum. Roger soon starts seeing white and feels his THIRD orgasm building up. His wet, hard dick absolutely soaks the sheets, making them unable to be cleaned.

"Fuck...Bri.. I'm gonna cum!"

Roger hits an unbelievably high note. A D6 to be exact. He clenches T I G H T around Brian's cock and digging his fingernails in Brian's back. He shakes and trembles all over, eyes rolling back in ecstasy. Brian does not budge though, not cumming and not stopping. Very sensitive from his orgasm, Roger cannot let out any words any longer, his vocal cords more shot out than a raged 5 year old after crying for two days straight. Brian still hits his prostate, rhythmn and thrusts getting sloppier.

"God Roger...fuck." Brian says and kisses Roger, both lustfully and passionately. He places his hand on Roger's back as he feels his orgasm building up.

Roger moves his hips back to Brian, meeting his thrusts. Roger silently whimpers and feels a fourth orgasm. Brian, knowing this, strokes Roger's dick, rubbing the tip with his thumb and palming the smaller man's balls from time to time.

Roger cums for a fourth time, shooting a single string semen on Brian's chest, balls sagging and ass redder than a schoolgirl's cheeks during her first kiss. He is unable to moan, voice raspy and eyes rolling back and inwards. He cries from cumming, all the while Brian sloppily fucks him. Brian gives his all, thrusting H A R D into the wet heat.

"Fuck Rog gonna cum!"

Brian finally cums in Rogers ass, shooting litres of semen D E E P in his rectum in waves. Roger trembles and tightens around him, making Brian cum even M O R E. (IS THAT ENOUGH CUM FOR YOU? YOU DIRTY FUCK?) Brian shakes, vision getting blurry and ears ringing. He pulls out of Roger and takes a look at his surroundings.  
Roger is lying down with his ass obscenely red. He has cum on his chest, even some on his face and lays there mouth open, tongue sticking out. His eyes are teary and his hair soaked from sweat with some mascara trails on his cheeks.

Brian feels absolutely drained of energy and cum, feeling intense pain on his back. He grabs a damp towel, wiping himself and Roger.

"Hey Rog."

No response.

He doesnt press on, knowing Roger is unable to do anything significant. He changes the sheets and puts a blanket around Roger, holding him until he stops shaking.

'That felt bloody amazing' Brian thinks as he looks at Roger, already deep asleep. Brian's eyelids are getting heavy and soon follows suit.


	3. He Was Right All Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told ya darling.

Roger wakes up, ass burning and ears ringing. He takes a look at the curly-haired giant next to him. Brian is sleeping peacefully, wrapping his thin legs around Roger's. Roger tries to get up from the bed in vain, falling back down waking Brian up.

Brian rubs his eyes. "Can't walk? Guess I was too intense yesterday mate. Sorry bout that." He chuckles and remembers the events leading to Roger's temporarily disabled state.

"The fuck Bri how did you get so good at it?" Roger asks in confusion. Brian just smiles.

"Your constant bickering about your sex life really helped Rog." Brian laughs.

"Yeah but where did you get that endurance!?" Roger asks, dumbfounded.

"Dont know really, probably genetic." Brian ponders. "Anyway lets prepare for class today."

"I cant walk you daft sod! You fucked me so hard with that dick of yours! Now look what you've done you giant fuck!" Roger says in a mock angry tone.

"Oops. Forgot bout that." Brian covers his mouth. "Guess I'll have to carry you then." Brian chuckles.

"You better carry me you curly-haired piece of shit! This is what you get for fucking me so good!" He punches Brian's arm playfully.  
Brian laughs out loud and gets up from the bed. "Okay okay I will Rog." Brian says and heads to the bath, grabbing a towel. He stops.

"Oh and also, I'll be your boyfriend Rog." Brian says nonchalantly at Roger. The smaller man blushes and looks down, fidgeting.

  
'Fred's probably right, maybe I do wanna be his boyfriend.'


End file.
